<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles of a Dynamic Duo by BoringMacaroni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096454">Drabbles of a Dynamic Duo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringMacaroni/pseuds/BoringMacaroni'>BoringMacaroni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Boyfriends, Eproctophilia, Farting, Flatulence, Fluff, Gas Kink, Gassy Guy, Husbands, LGBTQ, M/M, Male Farting, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Urban Fantasy, fart kink, farting fetish, upset stomach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringMacaroni/pseuds/BoringMacaroni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories, as short in length as the Ferg himself, featuring my most cherished idiots: Dante Dinmont, a sardonic jokester with a penchant for potion-making, and his cursed, flatulent best friend/boyfriend/husband, Curtis Fergle. 👬💨</p><p>Some of these ideas have come from readers. Check out my Tumblr to see when I'm open for requests (and maybe stick around for the regularly scheduled nonsense that goes on there, too.)</p><p>http://boringmacaroni.tumblr.com</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Curtis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rippers and Reassurances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spend enough time around a person, and you're able to detect cues about their emotional state that might not be so clear to outsiders. Their posture, for example. Their tone. The twinkle – or lack of it – in their eye.</p><p>Or their smell.</p><p>Odors of all potencies were an integral part of Curtis and Dante's relationship, and in their case, smells were able to convey feelings better than any piece of verbiage could.</p><p>For example, the stony expression on the cursed man's face as he trundled down the cobbled steps of the Colossus County Building might have given Dante a fairly solid inkling of what mood his partner was in that chilly October afternoon, but it was the stomach-turning silent-but-deadly that engulfed the inside of the car moments after they had merged into traffic that turned that idea into fact.</p><p>"Pardon me," Curtis had hastily apologized, rosy-cheeked and avoiding all eye-contact as he rolled his window down. It was to be the first of many such apologies that evening. Just as it was known that the Gods liked to toy with the unsuspecting (such as having Bill Withers croon on the morning radio that both men had a <em>Lovely Day</em> at work ahead of them, knowing fine well that a semi-smashed crate of microscopes would be delivered to Dante's laboratory no less than two hours later, that would advance to conclusively destroyed when someone forgot to put up a wet floor sign in the hallway), it was equally accepted that Curtis' tummy did not tolerate stress very well, and if something could not be tolerated, then it had to be removed.</p><p>In the case of Curtis Fergle, this was enacted by physically propelling the stress out of his broad buttocks as frequently and as foully as possible. Such a stench had to be the product of an unsettled stomach, caused not by the discreet nibbling of a lentil pastry at lunch, nor by magical influence, but by an unsettled mind. Additional evidence was the absence of hyperactive chit-chat about the contents of his day as they rode home, and the lethargic picking at his plate at dinnertime. Dante had never known a Ferg to turn down homemade casserole and dumplings. He fully intended to get to the bottom of this cerebral choppiness.</p><p>But first things first: getting to the <em>bottom</em> of this.</p><p>Specifically, the bottom that was toxifying their living room with nose-numbing flatulence.</p><p>Dante's investigation began with a pot of peppermint tea. The tea didn't improve the aroma of Curtis' gases the way he hoped it might when he had brewed his first batch long ago, but it calmed his nerves and helped him to sleep, so it still had its uses. Assisting the tea was the quilt his mother, Annie Dinmont, had knitted Curtis for his most recent birthday. It was rainbow-themed, and each patch was embroidered with things Curtis enjoyed; a paintbrush here, an amphibian there. Six months of concentrated work had gone into conjoining over a hundred of the woolen squares.</p><p>Curtis was touched by every gift he received, but that one had been <em>extra</em> special. Dante wished he could go back to that moment. Seeing his boy so overwhelmed with love, you might have thought Dante was the one celebrating; the overjoyed smile on his face certainly made it seem that way.</p><p>An antique episode of<em> The Simpsons</em> played on the flatscreen TV in front of their four-seater sofa. There Curtis sat, with Ruby the cat filling up his lap, her pink tongue periodically peeking out of her mouth to tidy her fluffy front paws. Even though he was facing forward, Dante knew Curtis wasn't watching the show. Not with all the snuffles and sighs he was hearing.</p><p>He turned off the stove and tipped the pot sideways into Curtis' favorite mug: a boring brown receptacle that hosted a secret frog friend on its floor, revealed once he, she or they had reached the finale of their beverage. It was a plot twist that continued to surprise and delight Curtis after years of use.</p><p>Dante set the pungent drink down on the coffee table. Curtis didn't say anything.</p><p>He fitted the quilt snuggly around Curtis' shoulders.</p><p>Curtis didn't say anything.</p><p>Dante put an arm around his pudgy other half and held him close. "Hey, you gonna take a big sip for me, Fergs?" he gently inquired.</p><p>Curtis, roused from his downtrodden stupor, nodded obediently. Dante blew a sheet of white steam from the mug's surface and brought it toward Curtis' lips.</p><p>"Careful, now. Don't gulp it."</p><p>Curtis gripped the mug. The liquid caressed his throat with its piquant tang and washed over his tumultuous innards like a hot bath. His rock-hard abdominal muscles suddenly went flaccid, turning that funny, floppy way they did whenever Judy was throwing a tantrum. As such, he had barely taken more than a few sips when he farted richly into the fabric of the sofa. Dante could feel the thunderous vibrations pulsate through the cushions for a long moment and cracked a smile. Clearly, that one had no time to lose.</p><p>Curtis' cheeks burned furiously through the darkness of their cozy den. "'scuse me…"</p><p>Ignoring, as always, the disgusting smell that now surrounded them, Dante instructed his boyfriend to lay down on top of him. He stretched his legs out so Curtis could drape himself over his lap, allowing both men some more room to maneuver. Curtis started to shift, and Ruby took the hint and jumped onto the arm of the sofa, where she tucked her legs underneath her and assumed the premier feline yoga position known as The Loaf.</p><p>As he got into his own position, Curtis' tummy let off a round of watery growls and pops as more of the tranquilizing tea traveled down through his bowels. Dante's hands, still toasty from when he had been holding the mug, made the ensuing stomach massage even more delectable.</p><p>Curtis let out a low moan as his partner started to palpate his big, bloated belly. He broke wind again, the draughty drone rolling out for half a minute before tapering off into a fragrant, heavy hum. He farted three more times after that and belched once. The back of his head now pressed against Dante's stomach, the fingertips of Dante's free hand tickled Curtis' scalp, and Curtis' left leg twitched in pleasure – not unlike the involuntarily jerking of a dog's limb when you finally found their elusive sweet spot.</p><p>Yet his anxious intestines continued to writhe. Groaning, Curtis moved his hand toward where Dante was energetically working his plump folds. The pressure was building intensely; where Curtis normally would have held his aching stomach and prayed the feeling passed without any gas passing with it, Dante stirred and disturbed and encouraged his cramping gut to rumble and roil, and consequently caused his boyfriend to erupt with a ginormous, thrumming blast of gas.</p><p>"Ooh, jeez!" Curtis squeaked, mortified by the hugeness of his own emission. He tried in vain to waft the stink away. "Gosh, <em>excuse</em> me!"</p><p>"You know you don't have to say that," Dante told him. He knew Curtis employed that phrase upward of a hundred times at work and he saw no reason for that to continue in the comfort of his own home.</p><p>"But… Dante..."</p><p>"Don't <em>but Dante</em> me, stinky." He lifted Curtis' hand and pressed a kiss to the back of his fingers. "I don't wanna hear it. What I would like to hear about, however, is how your day went."</p><p>Curtis paled. "Didn't we already talk about this at dinner?"</p><p>"Yes, and you lied to me," Dante replied offhandedly. "Now I'd like to hear the truth."</p><p>"But it's... it's so stupid..."</p><p>"It's not stupid, Curtis. It can't be, if it makes you feel this way."</p><p>Curtis wriggled nervously - triggering an accidental fart - and made an expression that looked as though he was trying to swallow his bottom lip.</p><p>"Becky," he finally winced, and now it was Dante who was groaning.</p><p>Elation, pride, and sheer, indescribable terror: that had been the flavor blend of Dante's emotional smoothie when he received that fateful call from Curtis earlier in the year. It was the longest he and his short stuff had ever been apart (four weeks exactly), and it was the only time Dante had ever been excited to answer his phone at three o'clock in the morning. Curtis had been calling from the last pit stop on his cross-country road trip with Kirsten and her assistant, Mohammed, to inform Dante that the recent elected official had asked him to become her permanent, personal translator.</p><p>That meant a job in the towering County Building offices. Which meant no longer working from home. Which meant working with other people. Normal people.</p><p>
  <em>"Just like you, Dante! I'm gonna be just like everybody else!"</em>
</p><p>Dante had been happy for him, of course, but when that offer eventually came to fruition, he had felt as nerve-wracked as any parent on their child's first day of kindergarten. He wanted people to like Curtis. He wanted them to see him the way he did... and try to ignore his various smells the way <em>he</em> did. And when people didn't, it hurt him almost as much as it hurt his sensitive beau.</p><p>This Becky was Becky the intern, he presumed. A recent Colossus University graduate, who, when requested by Curtis to deliver a speech he had just translated into traditional Giantstongue to the writer stationed on the floor above theirs, had made a show of covering her hand with a tissue before taking the bundle of paper from him.</p><p>And the same Becky, Dante guessed, who had, after a week of helping out at their offices, filed a complaint about her bewitched desk neighbor. The head of H.R was a chill enough dude, and he didn't wish to take it any further. Still, by legal requirement, he had to let Curtis know about it. And it <em>had</em> to go down on Curtis' record.</p><p>Curtis had spent that night feeling much the same as he was on this one.</p><p>"I walked by the staff room today," he spoke in shameful undertones. "I could hear them laughing all the way back at my desk. She was in there, hanging out some of the other interns. I… I thought I heard one of them saying my name."</p><p>Dante nodded along with every word.</p><p>"So I walked back, poked my head in the door, you know, in case they wanted me for something." Curtis sighed and clapped a hand over face. It was flushing a deep red. "And then they started- they s-started-"</p><p>"Started what, Curtis?"</p><p>"They were… were…"</p><p><em>"What</em>, Curtis?"</p><p>"Blowing on their arms! And hands! They made a bunch of fart noises at me!" cried Curtis. His jaw quivered. "See?! <em>That's</em> why it's stupid!"</p><p>Dante's shoulders sagged. "Oh, sweetheart..."</p><p>"That's high school stuff, man!" The cursed one choked out. "Just- just dumb kid stuff! I d-don't know why I even <em>got</em> so upset!"</p><p>"You're allowed to be upset, Curtis," Dante reminded him, for the thirtieth time. Despite the bitterness coursing through his veins, he tried to keep a level head. "What did Kirsten say when you told her?"</p><p>"Uh... well…"</p><p>"Curtis," Dante repeated shrewdly, "you did tell Kirsten about this, didn't you?"</p><p>The blonde chewed on a fingernail. "S-She was on a call."</p><p>"The <em>whole</em> day?"</p><p>"She's crazy busy, Dante. She only got elected City Representative four months ago. There's <em>so</em> much work involved in that. I wasn't going to pester her about something as stupid as this."</p><p>"Stop calling it stupid!" Dante implored. "Look, Curtis, she's the <em>boss.</em> And more importantly than that, she owes you. And more importantly than<em> that</em>, she writes the feedback for that big-mouthed pest. Do you see where I'm going with this?" When his rant was met with silence, he gave Curtis' shoulders a little shake. "Curtis? Hey, are you listening to me?"</p><p>Something wet was dripping against Dante's bare knees.</p><p>"I don't know what I'm doing wrong," came a shattered whisper.</p><p>"It's not you," Dante replied. "That chick's got a stick <em>so</em> far up her ass she can't even-"</p><p>"It's not just Becky, Dante," Curtis cut him off, sniffed bleakly, and studied Dante's face with tear-soaked eyes. "It's already been a month, and I <em>still</em> sit alone at lunch. I<em> still</em> spend all my breaks by myself. Nobody asks me if I want a coffee - not that I'd drink it, but it's still nice to be <em>asked</em> - nobody asks me what I did at the weekend, nobody asks me anything! I try real hard to be polite, but... I..."</p><p>Curtis' retelling was drowned out by his dispirited whimpers. Dante embraced him eagerly.</p><p>"I know, baby, I know," he soothed. "You're trying your best. Anyone can see that. It's just that... you're going through an adjustment period, you know? You gotta get used to them, they gotta get used to you. These things always take time."</p><p>Curtis trembled in his arms. He rubbed his runny nose and peered up at the brunette, his voice still wobbling uncertainly. "But a whole month, Dante?"</p><p>"I know it seems like forever, but it's really not that long. And you've got a long way ahead of you, still. But trust me - sooner or later, everyone's going to realize what a great guy you are. Kirsten did, didn't she? After three weeks, she came around."</p><p>"But... but what if they <em>don't?</em> What if nobody else comes around? I spent so many years…" Curtis' fingers worried the multi-colored quilt, and he sighed defeatedly. "I thought it would be so much easier by now," he muttered.</p><p>"I know," Dante frowned. "So did I."</p><p><em>"Will</em> it get easier?" Curtis cautiously inquired. Going by the vile stench that suddenly filled the air, he was starting to panic again. "W-What if you're the only one who ever thinks that way?! What if you're the only person who'll ever love me?"</p><p>Dante's face had assumed the same dreaded expression Curtis' wore, and then, without warning, he let out a side-splitting laugh.</p><p>Curtis furrowed his brows, befuddled and a touch offended. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"Oh, man, it's the way you said it! Like that's a bad thing!"</p><p>"It... isn't?"</p><p>"How could it be?" Dante laughed some more, then grinned and ruffled his boyfriend's rumpled, grey-flecked hair. "Then I'd get to have you all to myself! That'd be the <em>best!</em>"</p><p>It took Curtis a minute to cotton on. He rolled his eyes, but there was a smile budding on his stubble.</p><p>"Gosh, you're silly," he chuckled.</p><p>Dante coiled his arms around the smaller man in a big, air-tight bear-hug. He smothered Curtis' freckled face with dozens of wet kisses, making him squirm and squeal.</p><p>"Dante, <em>stop!</em> You're steaming up my glasses!"</p><p>"Oh, like the last ten farts had nothing to do with that," the brunette scoffed. "Hey, you know what? I've decided I am gonna have you all to myself. That's right! Those other guys'll just have to go without, 'cause I'm not gonna share! <em>The Fergle's all miiine!</em>"</p><p>His lips pecked ruthlessly at Curtis' cheeks until the blonde was breathless, which never took long with Curtis' wheezy lungs. They sunk into the sofa together, giggling like someone had slipped a little something special into their tea, and Dante held his beloved close to his heart, rocking them side-to-side, only stopping to press their foreheads together and trace his finger down Curtis' chin.</p><p>"I wish I could change the way people see you, Curtis," he whispered into his ear. "If they saw what<em> I</em> see, you wouldn't be able to take five steps out of this apartment without someone begging to be your best buddy."</p><p>He hugged him and smiled widely.</p><p>"But one thing you never, <em>ever</em> have to worry about is whether there's enough love for you out there. That's never going to be a problem, believe me. Because so long as I'm here, there's enough love for you to fill the whole world."</p><p>"You really mean that?" Curtis asked him, his glistening eyes locked with Dante's own.</p><p>"No. No, that was all a lie, actually."</p><p>Hmph! And Dante said <em>he</em> ruined the touching moments! Curtis stuck out his tongue and flicked his finger and thumb sharply against the brunette's nose.</p><p>"Hey!" His big guy cried. "Don't you do enough damage to this thing already?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This ficlet was based on the following anonymous prompt:</p><p> <b>Could I trouble you for a drabble where Curtis is having a particularly difficult day at the office with his curse, and he feels sad and embarrassed about it, so he comes home to Dante who cheers him up and helps soothe his cramping guts with massage. A few blushing “excuse-me‘s” are deeply appreciated, but only if this prompt suits your fancy 😅</b></p><p>This story is set in Dante and Curtis' mid 20s, when they live in the bustling metropolis, Colossus. Sasha, by this point, has moved on with her life, whereas Dante is working as an assistant manager at a laboratory, Curtis has recently started working for the local government, and Ruby, well, she's just vibing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dante Dinmont's Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Goooood mornin' everybody!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The mousy-haired male smiled broadly as he skipped into the squashed kitchen of apartment B52. What greeted him was an ordinary scene. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante, the self-appointed chef of The Loveshack, was keeping busy at the stove, stirring and scraping at ceramic pots and clanging cutlery together. At the rickety dining table their only roommate sat nestled between piles of weathered textbooks, crumpled parchment paper, and a chipped mortar and pestle set.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Hey there, Sasha!” Curtis cheerfully called. “How’re things?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He never heard an answer. The young woman was fixated on her scrambled eggs, and seemed not to notice his appearance, which was hardly normal, seeing that she was still getting habituated to the terrible smell that trailed after the cursed boy wherever he roamed.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The blonde raised a brow at this - whether it be positive or negative, the lack of response was strange - but his confusion vanished, or was at least distracted, as a bulky, furry figure sprang up on the chair beside the witch, her bottlebrush tail held high in the air and swaying like a flag.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>“Mrrow?”</em>
      <span> she inquired politely.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>It was not in Ruby’s nature to greet the more gaseous of her guardians so enthusiastically. She had never quite forgiven Curtis for the time he mistook her for a cushion on their sofa, or when he stepped on her tail and proceeded to cry about it for thirty minutes afterward (if someone was to spend the night keeping everyone else awake with such irritating intonations, she felt the occasion should, at least, be entitled to </span>
      <em>her</em>
      <span>), nor when he forgot that she was roosting underneath their bedsheets when he alleviated himself of a particularly annoying stomach cramp.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>But she could look and smell past these incidents. She knew from experience that it was a wise idea to try and get on the good side of the one who possessed the opposable thumbs required for tearing open the sachets of Dreamies as soon as possible.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis grinned and ran his fingers down her spine, so that she chuffed at him and wriggled her silvery whiskers. “Well, how do you do, Miss Ruby? Isn't it </span>
      <em>beautiful</em>
      <span> out there today! Gee, I wonder what we'll get up-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>ACHOO!</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>They both recoiled as a powerful sneeze blared across the room.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante sniffled heavily and shook his disheveled head. The excess of an oversized concert tee, once white, now yellowing, was unceremoniously exploited as a makeshift handkerchief.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>"Ai ai ai..." </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis met him with a jubilant smile as the brunette turned around to open the fridge. “Heya, big guy!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante started, gasping and blinking his sunken, puffy eyes many times, as though the other boy had suddenly materialized out of thin air.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Hey yourself! Jeez, stinker, you’re gonna give a guy a heart-attack creeping around like that! Give us some warning next time.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I </span>
      <em>did </em>
      <span>say hello,” Curtis murmured defensively, chancing another glance at Sasha, who was still busy eyeing up her plate full of protein, “but I guess nobody heard me...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>“Mrrr?”</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Heh, apart from my sweetest girl, of course,” Curtis cooed, scratching Ruby behind her pointed ears.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante knuckled his inflamed nose. The skin had started to blister and crust around his nostrils.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You know I shouted your name a half hour ago,” he remarked.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I know, but I couldn’t find my new work pants,” the blonde explained, lowering his chin toward the loosely fitted pajama bottoms hanging from his waist. They had suns and moons on them; the suns wore tinted glasses and the moons wore old-fashioned nightcaps. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>One of the several benefits of working from home was that the only one you had to impress with your dress sense was Ruby, and she didn’t mind if you wore a garbage bag as a toga so long as you had treats on hand.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I had to put on these old ones instead.” Curtis pulled out the seat opposite Sasha, and in doing so one of his smaller explosions escaped him, which he tried to conceal with an indiscreet cough. “</span>
      <span>So</span>
      <span>, uh, what’s on the menu?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“For your tummy, it’s oatmeal,” Dante yawned. “Get yourself something to drink. I’ll bring it over.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Taking into consideration his boyfriend’s vertical disparities, Dante had already left a glass out for Curtis. The shorter boy tipped a jug of water into it and gathered a jar of honey and a spoon to set beside his placemat. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante sneezed again, knocking his beverage over in the process. His partner frowned as he watched apple juice trickle down the sides of the cabinets and the raggy shirt being lifted toward Dante’s face once more.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“There should be a box of tissues around here somewhere,” Curtis said.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“There </span>
      <em>wad</em>
      <span><em>,</em>” Dante scoured his nose again and turned down the heat on one of the pots. “But I already used dem all...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis leaned back in his chair and watched Dante sneeze a further four times; each eruption louder, stronger and snottier than the last. Just when they both thought it was safe, he was thrown into a hearty coughing fit. Great, roaring whoops spurted violently from his throat until the brunette was reduced to dry-heaving over the sink.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis didn’t like the sound of it one bit.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante's hands trembled as he cleared the countertops of crumbs and wrappers. Curtis sat up in his seat, his head tilted attentively.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Hey, uh, big guy?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Yuh-huuuh?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“How’d you sleep?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“It’s like laying down. Only your eyes are closed.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>This seemed to activate Sasha, who let out an involuntary shout of laughter.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Sorry!” She covered her mouth to veil her giggles. “But you make it</span>
      <span> so </span>
      <span> easy for him sometimes, you know?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis huffed. “He knows I didn’t mean it like that!” He turned back to Dante. “Now that I think about it, you were tossing and turning a lot. Didn’t you get any rest at all?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“A little. There’s a project coming up at work next week,” Dante coughed harshly into the crook of his elbow. When he spoke again, his voice sounded like pieces of gravel being ground up in a blender. “With, uh, a very enticing reward for whoever makes the most memorable contribution. I guess I’ve got a lot on my mind. Sleep isn’t coming easy.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You should try lavender oil,” Sasha suggested. “It’s great for things like that. I can make you some, if you like.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Do I have to drink it?” Dante asked, repulsed at the thought.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“No, you shake a few droplets over your pillow at night. It doesn't take much. Even small doses can be a powerful sedative.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>BbbbhUUuURrRrLLPPPUURP!</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Bombastic flatulence hammered against the wooden chair across from Sasha, and a thick bile-colored cloud slowly spread out from behind Curtis. Curtis’ face turned red and he guzzled down a large pull of water as the witch scowled and fanned some parchment paper in his direction.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I already have a powerful sedative,” Dante rolled his eyes. “And trust me when I say that lavender doesn’t stand a chance.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He dipped a ladle into one of the pots, dropped its steaming, beige-colored contents into a bowl, and sneezed so aggressively that Ruby jumped and slipped off her chair. Flecks of oatmeal spattered the kitchen walls.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You’re not eating anything?” Curtis commented, trying to pretend he hadn’t seen that as Dante placed the bowl down in front of him and staggered back to the oven.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I had some cereal earlier,” Dante grunted over his shoulder.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The blonde pursed his lips. Husky voice? Bag-laden eyes? Uncoordinated movements? Excessive bodily functions? Okay, that last one wasn’t </span>
      <em>exactly</em>
      <span> out of the ordinary for this pair, but the rest didn’t sit right with him.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>This didn’t sound like a simple case of the sniffles. Nor did it look like a harmless cold. He made a note to dig their thermometer out of the first aid box in the bathroom once breakfast was over, and maybe have a quick feel of Dante’s lymph nodes, just to be safe.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Knowing that he'd get little done on an empty belly, Curtis picked up his spoon and stared into his bowl.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh, nice one, Dante! You already put the... honey... on… for… me…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis’ exclamation grew less vibrant, and less joyful, until it faded into oblivion, as he arrived at the hideous realization that the substance sprinkled on top of his oatmeal was not a decadent dollop of honey, but chunks of green mucus.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You got off easy,” Sasha twiddled her fork and feebly nudged her eggs with a grimace. At last, Curtis could see what was so interesting about it. Dante had also decorated her meal with his own personal touch. “He coughed up a bunch of throat gunk onto mine,” she shuddered.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Hey! I did no- </span>
      <em> ACHOO!</em>
      <span>”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>By the sounds of it, the walls of the kitchen received another coating of oatmeal. Or… what Curtis hoped was oatmeal. He gulped nervously.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Uuurrrh?” Dante groaned as he hopelessly mopped up whatever he had hurled everywhere.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You know I love you, right? And I’d do anything for you…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Urrrhh…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“...but…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>“But?”</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I… I can’t…” Curtis bowed his head and pushed his bowl away with a grim sigh. “I can’t eat your boogers, man. I just can’t.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante whipped around, thunderstruck at the boldness of this statement. With a fragile gasp his legs seemed to give way. He crumpled onto the floor, where he covered his face, shaking his head repeatedly and bashing his fists against the tiles.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis squeaked in fright.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You think you know a guy!” Dante croaked from behind a dirty dishtowel. “And then he tells you he… </span>
      <em>h-he</em>
      <span>... he won’t even eat your boogers?! Oh GOD, what is the world COMING to?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Sasha tittered at his display, but Curtis had sprinted from his chair and was crouched beside the wailing brunette. He peeled back the dishtowel (despite Dante’s over-the-top protestations) to feel his partner’s forehead. It was hot and clammy and covered in a thin layer of sticky sweat.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante, are you </span>
      <span>sure </span>
      <span>you’re feeling okay...?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Okay?!” Dante barked out a sharp, derisive laugh. “What kind of question is that? </span>
      <em> ‘Do I feel okay?’ </em>
      <span>Of course I feel okay! In fact, I feel </span>
      <em>better </em>
      <span>than okay! I feel terrific! I feel tremendous! I'm at the top of my game, man! What could make you say a thing like that?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He sprang energetically into the air, where he promptly smacked his head off a cupboard door he had forgotten to close. Curtis prevented him from toppling over legitimately this time.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I caught him retching in the bathroom last night,” Sasha piped up, while Dante was momentarily encumbered.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Sasha, you snitch!” The brunette hissed. “You said you wouldn’t tell him!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis gazed up into the other’s face, slack-jawed. “You were retching?!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“What, and this is news to you? You make us retch all the time!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“But that’s different! I couldn’t have made you retch all the way from the bathroom!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I wouldn’t be so sure, buddy. You did have two helpings of green beans last night, and we </span>
      <em> both </em>
      <span> know what that means...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Ignoring Curtis' climaxing concern, Dante casually tossed the towel onto the drying rack and lifted his phone from beside the sink. The screen illuminated and, according to the sudden unpleasant contraction of Dante's off-colored face, showed a time much later than what he had been expecting.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Shit on a stick, I’m gonna be late! Move it, short stuff, I gotta go get changed!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis scurried after Dante as he raced toward the bedroom. Catching onto the fact he was being tailed by a certain smelly someone, the brunette swerved to evade his concerned beau.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis,” </span>
      <span>he growled.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I know what you’re gonna say, dude, but just hear me out-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“-and I know what </span>
      <em>you’re </em>
      <span>gonna say, and the answer is </span>
      <em>no! </em>
      <span>”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The two started to jog around the kitchen. Sasha and Ruby observed them with mild interest.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I just don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go into work today,” Curtis fretted. “You’re showing all the signs of something real nasty, if you ask me.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Gee, thanks for the astute evaluation, Doogie Howser. How much do I owe you?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante, I’m being serious, dude!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Did you or did you </span>
      <span> not </span>
      <span> hear me talk about that big important project?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Who cares about a big important project when my special boy is sick?!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“My boss, Curtis. </span>
      <span><em> He</em> </span>
      <span> cares! Ever heard of him? He’s the one who puts a roof over our heads and tasty oatmeal in our bellies.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Tell him to hold out on the bodily fluids next time,” Sasha snipped. Dante glared at her as he and Curtis looped the dining table for the seventh time.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“It doesn't matter what your boss thinks! You know it’s irresponsible. If you go into today you'll only pass it onto somebody else. That’s not right, Dante.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“But someone passed it onto </span>
      <span> me! </span>
      <span> Why can’t I extend the courtesy to some other schmuck?” Dante whined.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Satchmo has got a point,” Sasha agreed as she lazily rifled through that morning’s mail. “It wouldn’t be fair to everybody else who already has the misfortune of working with you.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Jesus, you cough up some phlegm in somebody’s eggs </span>
      <em> one </em>
      <span> time...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis cornered his partner by the window and stared authoritatively into his chalky face. Or as authoritative as a five-foot-something person wearing duck slippers could be.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante,” he started firmly. “I just want you to be safe, man. I know you care a lot about your work, and I know we need the money, but you’re all that matters to me. I can’t let you put yourself through this. I’m begging you, please take the day off.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante’s chest tightened at the concern etched into every inch of Curtis’ countenance, and the prospect of being even tardier than he already was. He rubbed a hand over his five o’clock shadow.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis, my love, you have to understand that this is a very important week for me…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh c’mon. It’s one day, honey! One measly little day, so that my special boy can feel all better again!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis, I can’t. I want to, but I can’t.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“But-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“No buts,” Dante cut him off. “Whatever’s going on with me, I’ll just have to push through it. We don’t have a choice.” </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He clapped his distressed partner on his skinny little shoulder with his free hand and gave him a charming smile. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Come on, Ferg, you know me! I’ll be fine! Nothing can keep this guy down for too long, I </span>
      <em> always </em>
      <span>bounce back!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He let the dishes he was holding fall into the soapy water in the sink. Except by now, the sink was on the other side of the kitchen, and Dante was standing in the middle of the floor, which had become scattered with a hundred pieces of bone china.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Unlike those plates,” Sasha remarked under her breath. She sighed disappointedly as Dante stormed out of the room without another word. “It’s sad, really, what capitalism reduces people to...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis found the brush and shovel stored away behind the kitchen door and started to tidy the mess.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I’m not gonna let him go in today,” he declared, sounding confident enough, though his rumbling abdominal area begged to differ. “He's got to get some rest. I’ll bet he got sick in the first place because he wouldn’t slow down. I mean, a body can only take so much, right? And if he doesn’t give himself the time to heal, he’s going to feel even worse. </span>
      <em> Right?</em>
      <span>”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Probably,” Sasha absentmindedly agreed. She was busy dividing her gunked-on eggs and her ungunked-on eggs into two separate sides.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I’ve heard stories about the kind of states workaholics can get themselves into. I can’t let it happen to him. I won’t!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“It’s not going to be easy, Curtis, you know what he’s like.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis froze.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“...I know,” he answered quietly. “But he’s my big guy. It’s up to me to take care of him, whether it’s easy or not.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>A faint smile appeared at the corner of Sasha’s mouth. She had odd socks that were a better-looking pair than her roommates. Though she had only been living with them for eight months, she doubted that she’d ever find a reason to believe they weren’t made for each other.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I’ll catch you later, Sasha,” Curtis said, dumping shards of broken porcelain into the garbage can. He seemed to have suddenly picked up the pace; Sasha guessed he had realized that Dante would be dressing himself as fast as he could, eager to get out of the apartment before his doting sidekick tried to stop him again.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Aren’t you going to eat something?” Sasha pointed her fork at his bowl after depositing some of her own breakfast into her mouth. “I can probably scrape the boogers off for you.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Nope!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Are you sure? You're not going to make a very good nurse on an empty tummy."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"I'm super-duper sure!" Curtis seemed to be dancing on the spot as she kept him waiting. “Y-you can have it, if you want!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis, are you </span>
      <em>sure?</em>
      <span>"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>"T-Totally!"</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"But isn’t that your stomach making that noi- oh... </span>
      <span> OH! </span>
      <span> Oh, oh, Gods, Curtis, no! DON'T!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>FFFFHHUUUUURRRMMFFFPPPRRPURP!</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>When Curtis graced the kitchen with a king-sized nervous fart (unloading a heavy sigh of defeat seconds later, and then throwing a hasty apology in the witch's direction as he hurried from the room), Sasha simply let the eggs tumble back out of her mouth, one gooey clump by one.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>She shut her eyes and pressed fingers into either side of her temples as the musky stench drifted over her, and her centuries-old textbooks, and her precious utensils, and an aggrieved, but hardly surprised, Ruby.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>She grit her teeth. “Will I </span>
      <span><em> ever</em> </span>
      <span>get used to him doing that?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Ruby laid a tiny paw on the bare flesh of Sasha’s arm. Something about the look on her flat face told Sasha that they were about to have a very disappointing conversation.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>“Dante, I’m not letting you do this!”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis, you’re - </span>
      <em> ACHOO! </em>
      <span> - acting like I’m going to war, dude. Will you give it a rest already?” </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Despite having sprayed a fountain of snot and spit into their wardrobe, Dante managed to pick out a clean shirt.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Just think of how miserable you’re gonna be! Stuck in some chilly room, all sweaty and shivering, wishing you were someplace else…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You’ve just described a normal work day,” Dante snorted humorlessly.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante, it’s </span>
      <span>just one day,</span>
      <span>" Curtis persisted. Dante mumbled and grumbled as he slipped his arms through the holes of the shirt. “And - and I’ll take the day off too! Then I can take care of you!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis, </span>
      <em>you</em>
      <span> taking a day off is a little different to </span>
      <em>me</em>
      <span> taking a day off. You don’t have a boss sneering at you down the phone because you dared to put yourself first.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Then I’ll call him for you!” Curtis proposed.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante paused, considering it. Then his face scrunched up as though he had tasted something sour - or caught whiff of one of Curtis’ sneaky silent-but-deadlies, which was what actually happened - and he shook his head vehemently.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“No, Curtis. I don’t want him getting pissed off and taking it out on you. If anyone’s going to take the verbal beating, it’ll be me.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“He can’t get mad at you, Dante. You’ve never taken a day off before, it'd be completely out of order. And it’s not like they can’t manage without you. Maybe something like this will make them realize how much they appreciate all the hard work you do for them!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis had learned that it never hurt to fan the flames of Dante’s burning ego if you wanted him to see from your point of view. The brunette’s mouth slowly twitched into a smug smile.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Yeah? You think so?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Sure I do! Heck, I bet by the end of today, the entire company’ll know how much of a big ass you are!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“...Curtis.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Mmm?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Did Sasha tell you to say that?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis nodded earnestly.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“And did she also tell you that asset was commonly abbreviated to </span>
      <em> ‘ass’</em>
      <span>?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Correctamundo!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Of course,” Dante plopped down onto the edge of their bed, fingers fumbling frustratedly with the buttons of his shirt. Curtis stepped forward and clasped his warm, dry hands over Dante’s own.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I’ll make it the bestest sick day of your </span>
      <em>liiiife~?</em>
      <span>” He tempted.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Is that even possible?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I don’t know, but we’re sure as heck gonna find out!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante whined churlishly and fell back onto their bed, gazing blankly at their grainy ceiling. His head was awash with meddling thoughts. Thoughts of what his boss would think. Thoughts of how his day off would affect not only the daily schedule, but his chances of getting sufficiently prepared for the upcoming project. One day’s absence could cost him everything.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>What if more details were going to be announced that morning? Would his co-workers have the decency to share them when he got back, or would they hoard it for themselves, leaving him to flounder in the dust ten steps behind the rest of the pack? He had to admit - although he wasn't proud of it - he knew what </span>
      <em>he </em>
      <span>would do if </span>
      <em>he </em>
      <span>was in one of their shoes...</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>His stomach lurched at the thought. And because of that cereal he ate. In fact, it was mostly because of that cereal he ate.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Just one day?” he asked drowsily.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Just one,” Curtis replied.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Monday morning, I’m straight back there, no questions asked?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Of course. I won’t stop you.” </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Relenting at last with a forceful sigh, Dante kicked off his shoes. Curtis cheered for them both.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Woohoo! We're gonna kick this flu's butt!"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Give me my phone,” the brunette gestured impatiently toward their bedside table. “I’ll get the number for you. Now are you </span>
      <em>sure </em>
      <span>you’re...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I already called him!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You what?” Dante sat upright too fast. He moaned pitifully at the swirling sensation in his head and the shooting pains that erupted behind his eyes. “Oy… hey, is </span>
      <span><em>that</em> </span>
      <span>what you were doing in the bathroom? I thought those green beans had finally caught up with you.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis giggled and started undoing Dante’s buttons.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh, will you cut it out?” Dante shoved him aside. “When I actually need the help, I’ll let you know. Until then, you don’t have to do </span>
      <em>every little thing </em>
      <span>for me.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Surprisingly, Curtis did not carp, or even hesitate. He side-stepped so that Dante could see to his own caregiving and so that he could, at last, take notice of his reflection in the mirror on their wall.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Disappointingly, he had looked worse. But that didn't make how he looked now any better. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The brunette had missed half the buttons on the way up to his collar, so there wasn’t much undoing to be done at all. Those that had been fixed had been pushed through the wrong holes. His chin sported an unsightly toothpaste stain, and not content to simply wear his boxers beneath his pants, he had also fitted a pair on top.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>And that pair was on inside out.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>And had Charizards on them.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante opened his mouth and sneezed. Ropes of yellow snot dangled out of his nostrils and dripped discharge down his front. Curtis’ mouth became a strained, thin line as he desperately held back laughter.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis?” he croaked.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The blonde cleared his throat and tapped his finger against the laminated badge hanging on the end of his pin-adorned lanyard. Dante lifted a brow and Curtis tapped again. That's when Dante saw that it was no longer an identification card for a cursed individual.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>It was spectacular, really, what Curtis could do with a spare thirty seconds and a packet of crayons.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh, sorry. Er, </span>
      <span><em>Nurse</em> </span>
      <span>Fergle…?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Yes?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The brunette raised his hands to cover his sweaty, sticky, snotty face and burst into tears. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Help!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The newly-appointed nurse didn't think twice about wrapping his freckle-speckled arms around Dante's head and chest and cradling him close to his heart. (If he had stopped to think, he might not have a shirt soaked with boogers.)</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“My poor handsome man!" Curtis warbled tragically. He kissed Dante's forehead several times in a row and squeezed him until Dante was sure he now had a set of broken ribs to go with his broken lungs.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Don’t you worry about a thing, big guy. Your short stuff's here for you.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis plucked a tissue from his pajama pants - both pockets were now fully stocked and ready for the oncoming shift - and delicately swabbed Dante’s inflamed nose, humming under his breath and letting his feet carry out a mini victory-dance as he got to work tending to his poorly partner.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <hr/>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Where’s my special boy? There he is! Where’s my handsome man? There he is!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis,” Dante grasped Curtis’ wrist, midway where the blonde was zealously dabbing a damp muslin cloth onto his face.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis shied and dipped the cloth back into its bowl. “Sorry...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“It’s alright,” Dante muttered. He shifted and stirred his aching body, trying to get comfortable on their sofa, where Curtis had lovingly crafted a nest for him, using the duvet from their bed, three of his favorite blankets, and an assortment of pillows and cushions. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante's peakiness had, well, </span>
      <span> peaked</span>
      <span>, but his boyfriend’s’ nurturing attentiveness and a few dozen tabs of ibuprofen seemed to be making a difference.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Is this helping? Do you feel any better?” Curtis asked.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Hard to tell.” Wanting to adjust the pillow that had balled up at his lower back, Dante once more made the mistake of locomoting at the speed of a normal human. The color drained rapidly from his flushed face as millions of tiny stars blurred his eyesight and his head pounded angrily.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Bad idea. </span>
      <em>Bad </em>
      <span> idea!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He flopped gracelessly back onto the sofa and sneezed twice for good measure, firing phlegm all over his clean shirt. Curtis cleaned him up without complaint.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Maybe we should call a doctor,” the blonde suggested quietly, tossing the soiled tissues into the trash can he had retrieved for Dante when he had complained of nausea.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Yeah, because we can totally afford that,” Dante scoffed. “Besides, it’d be a waste of time for us</span>
      <span> and </span>
      <span>them. It’s just the flu... or tonsilitis... or something. Hey, can I get some of that?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis lifted the tumbler of ginger ale and angled it into his boyfriend’s mouth. Rather than cooling him and getting rid of the musty taste stuck in his throat, Dante experienced the unpleasant sensation of something tepid and slimy sliding down the length of his gullet. He didn’t feel much better about the aftertaste. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He parted his lips, expecting a cough, but got something else instead.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>Bouuurp!</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Gosh, I </span>
      <em>hate </em>
      <span>seeing you like this,” Curtis moped. “Even your burps sound sad...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>A disgustingly upbeat melody broke out from somewhere in their kitchen.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Make it stop," Dante whispered painfully.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh, that's my alarm! Your soup must be ready!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis hopped off the arm of the sofa and scampered away. Laboriously, Dante rolled himself onto his other side, to face the television set.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Every muscle in his body smarted at what should’ve been a simple maneuver. He felt a feverish chill in his core, even though humid patches of sweat were clinging to his neck, shoulders, and back. He craved some one-on-one time in their luxurious shower - the bathroom was the only part of their apartment that had been refurbished within the last ten years - but he knew he didn’t have the energy to spare for it. A sponge, a bucket of soapy water and the assistance of Curtis would have to do instead.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>His beau had insisted on watching cartoons while he rested. Curtis had always said that if no one else published a journal about the scientific benefits of watching </span>
      <span> Spongebob </span>
      <span>when you were sick, then </span>
      <em>he </em>
      <span>would, but Dante chose a house-hunting show, which he now made some effort to try and pay attention to. It wasn’t the most exhilarating piece of media in the world, but it was something, and anything was better than laying there listening to his chattering teeth and restless heartbeat as he soaked through his pajamas, obsessing over how bad he felt and how much work would be waiting for him on Monday…</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>“And now for our mystery property!”</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Two ladies sprinted to keep up with the centaur host as the camera panned to reveal the final location on offer, a four-bedroom, stone-washed cottage set on the brow of a poppy hill, where the only neighbors for miles around were butterflies and visiting honeybees. The enthralled looks shared by the couple suggested that this was what they had been searching for all along, and the centaur host was just as delighted, although something in his veneered smile told Dante that this more to do with the program getting closer to its conclusion.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante had never lived in the country. Curtis’ hometown, which they had moved on from two years previously, was the closest he had ever gotten to rural living. He tried to picture what it must be like to live in a place like that poppy hill, where looking out of your window meant seeing evergreen trees and banks of wildflowers instead of skyscrapers, and heard the symphony of birdsong rather than the endless din of construction, and smelled fresh air rather than… well, wherever he and Curtis lived, he would </span>
      <em>have </em>
      <span>to forsake fresh air…</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Now the host was showing the couple around the back of the property, which to their and Dante’s disbelief revealed a sparkling lake, big enough to row a boat on or swim lengths in on sultry summer nights. Dante closed his eyes, listening as the host droned on about the history of the area. If he had a lake, he would build a jetty, someplace where he could come out with his radio and a chilled beer and sit with his toes dipping into the water, watching the streaks in the sky change from blue to purple. Maybe there’d be fish in the lake, and he and Curtis could try and catch some guppies. They’d put them back in, of course, Curtis could never live with the idea of taking something from its natural home forever - unlike Dante… as far as he was concerned, any place with Curtis was home.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>But it sure would be nice to have a home like </span>
      <em>that. </em>
      <span>His chill and sweats suddenly seemed a million miles away, and his body felt pleasantly light and heavy at the same time...</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Soup’s up!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante’s blurry eyes slowly rolled upward. Curtis was standing over him with a tray in his hands, grinning from ear to ear.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Lunchtime, Dante! Wakey-wakey!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante moaned, a touch disappointed to be yanked back into reality so soon. Gruelingly, he tried to relocate his dead limbs into a better position.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Wait a sec, wait a sec! Let the nurse take care of that.” Curtis placed the tray on the coffee table and helped Dante to sit up without making him wish to take his own life. Dante held a clammy hand against his head until it stopped spinning and observed his offerings.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Well, it wasn’t a sparkling lake, but it was almost as nice to look at. Alphabet-shaped noodles floated on the surface of a bowl of rich tomato soup; canned, but still hearty. Curtis had arranged saltine crackers in the shape of a love heart on the side plate.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante laughed, loudly and pleasantly.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Do you like it?” Curtis asked hopefully. “I tried to spell </span>
      <em>For One Very Special Handsome Man </em>
      <span> but I didn’t have all of the letters, and the ones I did have kept moving around…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“It’s adorable, Curtis,” Dante reassured him. He pushed a clump of matted hair from his forehead and bit the corner off one of the saltines. “Are you having some? How about a cracker?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh, don’t worry about me. Heck, even if I </span>
      <em>was</em>
      <span> hungry, you couldn’t get me to eat another saltine cracker in a bajillion years.” </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“How come?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“That was my lunch for school every day. It was one of the only things that didn’t upset Judy too badly. One afternoon I got </span>
      <span>so </span>
      <span>bored of the flavor, I thought I might spread a little peanut butter on it… boy, was </span>
      <em>that </em>
      <span>a mistake! That was a History class nobody’ll ever forget!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Ha. I guess you could say it went down in history.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Well, actually, it happened in the hallway, so it technically wasn’t </span>
      <em>in </em>
      <span>History...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Never mind.” Dante tucked a napkin into his shirt and picked up his spoon, only for Curtis to steal it from him.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Uh-uh-uh! I’m the nurse,</span>
      <em> I </em>
      <span>have to do it!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis,” Dante sighed. “Give me a break. You can clothe me, you can make me food, but I’m a grown man, man! I can at least feed myself.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante yanked the spoon out of Curtis’ vice-like grip, leaned over the table, opened his mouth, and-</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>ACHOO!</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>...volcanically erupted right into his bowl. A ball of phlegm volleyed up his throat before he even knew it was coming and invaded his soup, where some of it sunk, and the rest buoyed among the noodles.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis patted him on the shoulder. “It’s okay, Dante. I can make you more.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Don’t waste your time,” the brunette threw the spoon aside. "I'm not hungry anyways."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Gee, I’m not surprised after that! Wow, I didn't know your boogers were so </span>
      <span><em>green</em>."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Thanks, Curt-"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"I bet they even glow in the dark!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“</span>
      <em>Thank you</em>
      <span>, Curtis,” Dante grumbled as he tore out his napkin and threw himself onto his back, too tired and annoyed with his stupid sick body to care about how much it hurt. “That is precisely what I want to hear on my deathbed.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut in an agonozied expression milliseconds after </span>
      <em> ‘deathbed’ </em>
      <span>left his lips, because now Curtis was all over him.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Deathbed?! Do you think you’re really that sick?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis, obviously </span>
      <em>not</em>
      <span>, I was exaggerat-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“W-What else can I do to help? Wait, I know! I can fluff up your pillows! Or I can massage your neck! Or brush your hair! Or I can make you more soup! Or I can-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“A nap might be nice!” Dante suggested, mostly just to get Curtis to shut up. His whimpering wasn’t doing much for his headache.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Ooh, that sounds like a good idea, actually! You're always a little cranky when you don't get your full eight hours..."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"No I'm not," Dante grouched. “And I'll be amazed if I can manage more than an hour. I’m </span>
      <em>still</em>
      <span> freezing. But at the same time every inch of me has been set on fire. My body’s torn between whether it wants to sacrifice itself to the heatstroke or hypothermia Gods. Not an easy choice, you know, both are such </span>
      <em>divine </em>
      <span>ways to go out...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I’ll get you another cloth and a hot water bottle,” Curtis said, already en route to the kitchen.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante grabbed the back of his shirt and held the short boy in place. With much effort, he threw two cushions onto the floor and moved to the edge of the sofa, leaving ample room for another body on the inside.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He patted the empty space.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“</span>
      <span>Or</span>
      <span>… you could cuddle up beside me? You’re way snugglier than some old water bottle. And cuter. </span>
      <em>And </em>
      <span> stinkier, but that goes without saying.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis’ bespectacled face lit up with glee.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Within the span of twenty seconds, he had muted the TV, wriggled out of his slippers, and entered into Dante’s cozy hideaway. Tunneling under the layers of colorful comforters and throws, he clambered over Dante, accidentally whacking him in the jaw once or twice, and wriggled and scooted until he was tightly wedged against his boyfriend’s side. He rested his head on Dante’s chest and sighed happily.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh, I like this idea </span>
      <em>so</em>
      <span> much better!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Me too,” Dante hummed, brushing his fingers through Curtis’ messy hair.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“But I got to say... it doesn’t really </span>
      <em>feel </em>
      <span>what a nurse should be doing."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You kidding? This is exactly what a good nurse does,” Dante testified. “They provide comfort, reassurance, and make sure there’s plenty of peace and quiet for their favorite patient to recuperate...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>PPPPPPPRRRRBBBBBBBBPPPPRRRRT!</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“S-Sorry!” Curtis yelped as a meaty fart bellowed out of his backside. “That-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>FfFFfFFTTThhhrrrrrp!</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“-slipped-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>
        
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>BBBLLLLUUUUUUUUUUURRRPPHHHRRRRRT!</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>“-out!”</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Each of Curtis’ explosive releases disturbed their blankets, inflating them higher and higher into the air. Peace and quiet were not in Judy’s vocabulary. The blonde blushed shamefully at the strong, foul smell that surrounded them. He had created a little </span>
      <span>too </span>
      <span>good of a nest for his loved one; no heat could get out… nor any stinky gas.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Aw, jeez, some nurse</span>
      <em> I’m </em>
      <span>turning out to be,” he cried. “Sorry, Dante, I shouldn’t have… I’ll just go...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>But Dante hadn’t heard him. Kind of hard to, when you’re sinking rapidly into the start of the most wonderfully deep sleep.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“D-Dante?” Curtis enquired, and he blushed even harder when a long, chunky fart rippled out of his ass and made the blankets flap wildly around them. Curtis panted slightly as his flatulence staled and stifled the air.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante’s eyes popped open, wide and bright, and more alert than he had looked all morning.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Sasha left already, right?!” He accidentally shouted into his partner's face, making Curtis flinch before he glanced at their roommate’s door.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Ruby was tearing up the wood with her stubby claws in a bid to get inside and away from the gassy haze. Sasha would never deny her a safe place away from Curtis’ diabolical digestion. He looked back at Dante and nodded affirmatively.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis, I need you to do something for me. This might just be the most important thing you’ll ever do for me in your entire life.” </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis’ face was screwed up as he listened intently. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I want you to get your stairs from the cupboard in the hall and reach into the top shelf of the fridge. Take out the jar of pickles and the tub of tuna salad. There’ll be something behind them. Take that out, and bring it back here.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante, if this is your way of telling me you want my stinky butt to get lost…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Curtis, have you heard me say </span>
      <em>anything</em>
      <span> about your stink in the past five minutes you’ve been blasting your butt trumpet?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis thought about it for a solid ten seconds, then gasped. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Exactly! My schnozz is all stuffed up with this flu! Your stinky butt’s a thing of the past!” He cried, while Curtis’ jaw dropped in amazement. “Now go! Go! Go, my son! Before it’s too late!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis was still puzzled - he usually was, regardless of what was happening - but set off on his hunt without another word, his ducky slippers quacking determinedly with each frantic step he took. He slid into the hallway, threw open the cupboard door, crouched down and dragged his blue stool to the fridge, and returned a minute later with something rectangular and concealed in foil wrapping.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante, what is...?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Open it,” Dante interrupted. “And do not, under </span>
      <em>any </em>
      <span>circumstances, mention this to Sasha. She’ll kill me if she found out I told you about this. It’s been a nightmare keeping it a secret from you for this long.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis couldn't help but feel somewhat crushed. He had a history of being left out of things. But curiosity made his hands peel apart each layer of foil until he reached the center.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>When he finally found his voice again, it was shaky with astonishment.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“But... but </span>
      <span> Dante</span>
      <span>...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I know.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“But you told me Mr. Costco sent you an email saying you broke the sacred law of Costco and couldn’t buy any more!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Yes, and going by your tone of voice, up until now you still believed that.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis worshipped the brick of cheese. He turned it around in his hands, staring at it from all angles as though it was a priceless artifact; sniffing it, holding it up to the light, as if it to determine its legitimacy. So creamy… so square… so… holey!</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>And so </span>
      <em>very </em>
      <span>forbidden.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Take a bite,” Dante said.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis was all for doing just that, but every cursed person had a responsibility to the people around them. Part of that meant knowing your limits.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I… I can’t. You know what happens when I eat this stuff. It wouldn’t be-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I’m not asking you as my boyfriend, Curtis,” Dante reiterated, leaning forward to stare into Curtis’ guilty eyes. “I’m </span>
      <em> ordering </em>
      <span> you as my nurse.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis chewed on a fingernail. Really, what choice did he have? On the one hand, this could be the final push needed for their exasperated landlord to finally kick them out of the building, but he had a duty of care to his patient. What if Dante really </span>
      <span>was </span>
      <span>dying? If this was what it would take…</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I’ll... I'll do it. But only for you.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“That’s my boy,” Dante returned, giggling giddily as he watched his boyfriend sink his teeth into the soft, flavorsome block.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>For her sake, he hoped Sasha would end up working late tonight.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <hr/>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Eight minutes of distressed digestion later and Dante had his arms wound tightly around his stinky little water bottle. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis was splayed out on top, panting and groaning and belching cheesy air into Dante's face intermittingly, his bulging, gurgling gut weighing down onto Dante’s naked torso. Both men had removed their shirts. And most of their other articles of clothing. There was no need for any additional layering when Dante had trapped every corner of the blankets down with his legs, so that not even a wisp of hot, sulfury methane could escape.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>It was the miracle cure neither of them had expected. Within the claustrophobic confines of their sofa nest, Curtis’ flatulence was forcing his sickly partner into sweating out his fever, and at the same time kept the pesky chills at bay, which in turn enabled the brunette to relax enough to slip into a restful slumber. Dante was just about the only person who could sleep through a Fergle fart-attack - after two years of being in a relationship he had come to associate the robust rumbles that gusted out of Curtis' rump not with something dirty or disgusting, but something that was supportive and compassionate.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Look, love is weird like that sometimes.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis tangoed as best he could with the fierce waves that surged through his agitated abdomen. Dante’s hands rubbed ovals into the blonde's back and mumbled words of encouragement under his breath, out of habit and as a show of gratitude to his other half for putting himself through this... even if it </span>
      <span>was </span>
      <span>his duty as a nurse.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>"Good boy, Curtis. That it's, there's my good boy..."</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Brash blasts of volcanic air blew out of Curtis’ bum over and over again. He moaned with each earth-shattering emission because it was all the noise he could afford to make, since his teeth were clamping down onto Dante’s shirt.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Both were scorching underneath the throws and comforters, which kept a satisfied smile plastered on Dante's face, and a queasy frown on Curtis'. Whenever he could summon the will to do so, Curtis beamed back at his boyfriend. His tummy felt like it was being pressed into a bed of knives rather than the supple flesh of his partner, but it was enough for Curtis to see Dante so peaceful and contented. If triggering his digestive system into becoming a flatulence factory was what it took to make his boy feel better, then so be it. It </span>
      <span>had</span>
      <span> to be worth it.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>Ggggguuururrrlluuurrrgggppp...</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>His colon mushed and crushed up the heavy lactose. The cycle continued well into the evening: every few minutes Curtis would knot forehead and arch his back and bite down harder on the fabric, ejecting another mighty release from his tortured bubble-guts. There would be a moment's respite, and both men would writhe from two different sources of pleasure... and then the cycle would start all over again.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>With each of their noses equally defunct and protected against the evil smell-scape, they could actually enjoy this time together. Sighing and shaking sweat from his curly head, Curtis reached up to kiss the snoozing Dante on his burning cheek. Dante moaned and hugged his Fergster securely to his burly frame.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>And between the drawn curtains Ruby the housecat sat at her favorite window, staring mournfully at the city below. There, where the humans were quiet... standard... </span>
      <span>normal.</span>
      <span> There, where the air was clean and not marked by a brown or yellow haze. There, where her fur could be ruffled by a wind that </span>
      <em>hadn't</em>
      <span> come rushing out of her owner’s backside...</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>And as she watched them, she wondered to herself.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <em>Does this whole landing on your feet business still apply when you live on the eleventh floor?</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <strong>Two hours later.</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante?” Curtis whispered into the dusk.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Before it occurred to him that Curtis would be saying his name for a reason, Dante thought he might get away with still pretending to be asleep.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>His chest was heavy, and not only with the weight of his naive other half. Hearing Curtis’ delicate voice, oozing with affection, set him off again, and he held a hand over his mouth to muffle his heartache.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He had expected Curtis to fret and to coddle, because that was Curtis' way. To make him feel even worse, albeit inadvertently, with his unconditional tolerance of whatever problems Dante had going on in his life. Never complaining, never asking questions. Always making do with what they had.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>And in recent months, they hadn't had much.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante</span>
      <span> was supposed to be the sensible one. The one who didn’t let things get to his head. Now it was Curtis who wasn’t fretting, and Curtis who wasn’t crying. He felt movement on his torso, felt a breath tickle past his ear. The voice he heard was steady and controlled.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante. Tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>It was odd to hear Curtis sounding so firm, and perhaps it was this that untangled the words from Dante’s throat.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“It’s that... it’s that project.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You don’t have an idea for it? I can help you. We can brainstorm together.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“No, no. I have ideas. I've got more than I know what to do with, actually.” Dante sighed through his nose. “It’s... what it could mean, Curtis. You know... if I win this thing.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>In the following silence, he envisioned the puzzled frown forming on his boyfriend's face.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“It’s a </span>
      <em>promotion.</em>
      <span> That’s the reward my boss was talking about. Whoever comes up with the best idea gets leveled up from technician to assistant manager.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh!”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Assistant manager, man. That’s a bigger title </span>
      <em>and</em>
      <span> a bigger paycheck.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Sure it is."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante asked, “do you have any idea what we could do with that kind of money?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Well...not really...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante turned sharply toward his lover's face, to read for any signs that he was lying for Dante’s sake.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Well</span>
      <span><em> I</em> </span>
      <span>do,” he started. “We could find a better apartment, for one thing. More space, maybe in a nicer area. We could start looking at cars, we could start thinking about mortgages... and… and I could…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis tilted his head expectantly.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Take you places,” Dante mumbled.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Like where?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"I dunno. To the country, I guess. Or the theatre, or a nice restaurant.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“But you know I can’t go to any of those places!” Curtis sounded amused.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“That doesn’t matter!” Dante snapped. “Even if you</span>
      <em> could</em>
      <span>, I couldn’t take you there, could I? Not now. Not </span>
      <em>ever</em>
      <span>, maybe, seeing that I had to go and get sick..."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The pause that came after this was long and unnaturally tense. Dante set his jaw as small streaks of silver began to water his cheeks.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You know how much that bothers me?" he asked.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"Dante..."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"I </span>
      <em>never</em>
      <span> have the money for treating and spoiling you. I can’t remember the last time we were able to do something special together. There's so much we're missing out on because I can't provide for us the way I'm supposed to." Dante wiped frustratedly at his wet face. “When I think about what your life must’ve been like before, and what I took you away from...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante, that wasn’t-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You used to be </span>
      <span>loaded</span>
      <span>, dude! There was like, sixty rooms in that mansion! You had servants!"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"So?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"So? What do you mean</span>
      <em> so?</em>
      <span> Look at us! How could what we have now possibly compare?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis' gaze broke away from Dante's twisted face, and for a while, he did nothing except roll his tongue around the inside of his mouth.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Then he said, “is this really what’s upsetting you?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante shrugged.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“There’s nothing else?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"I guess not. Why?"</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis laughed a little.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante. It would take </span>
      <span>years </span>
      <span>for me to tell you how much better things are now. I’ve got more out of life with you than I ever had with my mom.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Yeah,</span>
      <em> right.</em>
      <span> You live in a shitty apartment that can never stay at a stable temperature-”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“And when I’m cold, you snuggle up with me,” Curtis remarked.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“-</span>
      <span>whatever.</span>
      <span> And you have a fridge that plays up every week without fail...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"And that's where you stick notes for me to read whenever I get lonely during the day.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“There are days where all we have to eat is leftovers…”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“That you lovingly prepare for us. And they’re </span>
      <em>always</em>
      <span> tastier the day after.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Yeah, 'specially with my famous booger relish,” Dante grouched.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You're not listening to me," Curtis asserted patiently. "Maybe it doesn’t sound like much to </span>
      <span>you</span>
      <span>, but I don’t think about the things we don’t have or what we can’t do. I think about all the things I've </span>
      <em>gained </em>
      <span>since we've met. I think about how lucky I am to have someone who loves me so much that I </span>
      <em>never</em>
      <span> feel like I’m going without. You love me without question, Dante, and I know that because you show me every day. Not many people can say that. I know I didn't think </span>
      <em>I</em>
      <span> ever could."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>He stroked away a tear on Dante's face.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"I don't care where or how we live," Curtis smiled. "You're always going to be enough for me.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante choked back the lump in his throat and steeled his gaze. He scanned the face in front of him, but he could no see of falsehood. He knew he never would.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Are you </span>
      <em>sure?</em>
      <span>”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Would you feel better if we pinky swear on it?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“...maybe.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Curtis held out his littlest finger.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“So long as you’re in my life, Dante Dinmont... I’ll always be rich."</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“No matter what?” Dante said.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“No matter what,” Curtis parroted.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante closed his dewy eyes as Curtis leaned over and pushed his soft lips against Dante's.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You know, I’m kinda glad you got sick,” he chuckled, cuddling into the brunette. “If there’s anyone around here who deserves to get spoiled some more, it’s </span>
      <span>you</span>
      <span>, big guy. Is there anything else I can do for you?”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Dante thought on it for a moment. Then he sat up - carefully this time - and whispered something into Curtis’ ear that made the freckled one blush.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Dante, I'm not so sure that's appropriate for a nurse and their patient...”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>"I won't tell you if you don't," Dante winked, as his boyfriend's lips graduated from his mouth to the skin on his neck, where his teeth began their nipping and pecking and nibbling descent all the way down toward his scarred chest...</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="jwLWP hLcpP public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>Hey, this really </span>
      <em>was </em>
      <span>the best sick day ever.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What was that about these drabbles being short? Heh... 😬</p><p>This ficlet is based on the following anonymous prompt:</p><p>  <b>Dante catches a bad flu. He’s got a fever, can’t get warm, he’s lethargic and he can’t breathe through his nose. There’s a silver lining though. Curtis’ gaseous emissions blanket him through the cold night, and Dante can’t smell it — as much. Lots of cuddles!</b></p><p>(This prompt was originally longer, and requested for a portion of the ficlet where Curtis is the sick one. I'm saving that drabble for a rainy day!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>